PiX
is a character in the Dance Dance Revolution series. Introduction PiX is a character that appears in the console releases of DanceDanceRevolution SuperNOVA as well as the console and arcade releases of DanceDanceRevolution X2. It is a small, elf-like humanoid with an aiming retical-shaped mark on the center of its small chest. PiX is a species that comes in many different colors, the default being green (Tutorial). They are said to come from a small two-dimensional fantasy world. There are a list of other color palettes of the PiX: *Popcorn *Glow *Uguisu *Red Dolphin *Velocity *Twin Hearts *PiERiA *Phantom *Nitro *The Last *Pizza Box Games in order of appearance: *''DanceDanceRevolution SuperNOVA CS'' (2006) *''DanceDanceRevolution X'' (2008)※ *''DanceDanceRevolution X2 CS'' (2009) *''DanceDanceRevolution X2'' (2010) *''DanceDanceRevolution X3 VS 2ndMIX'' (2011) *''DanceDanceRevolution Dance Wars'' (2013) ※Only in Battle Mode Character and Personality Nothing is known about the PiXs' character and personality, other than the fact that they adore eating pizza. They also have an interest in collecting cards. However, they hate it when people think their noses are red. Other than these, nothing else is known about these species. がんばれPiX キラキラ道中 (Ganbare PiX Kirakira Dōchū) Minigame In DanceDanceRevolution X2, the がんばれPiX キラキラ道中 minigame is an after-play minigame where players help Victory Concent and Geisha Zukin throw a PiX into space and try to let it hit as many planets as possible (the planets are the Sun, Moon, Mercury, Venus, Mars, Jupiter, Saturn, Uranus, Neptune, and Pluto. Minigame Rewards *One play - PiX is unlocked. *20,000 total points - dirty digital *190,000-222,222 total points - aftershock!! *490,000-520,000 total points - 冥 Trivia *PiX can be unlocked on DDR X2 by setting a high score on the PiX minigame. However, on DDR X3 VS 2ndMIX, it is unlocked by default for players with e-AMUSEMENT passes. *PiX is the only character that has a multi-colored background for its cut-in, except for the black one. *PiX appears as a Battle Mode opponent in the arcade version of DDR X. *All colors of the PiX appear on PiX's Pattern B cut-in (Pattern A if you are playing DDR X2 CS), except for the evil one. *It is stated that the PiX's height is 3 pixels, even though it appears to be shorter than Baby-Lon in-game (1'3"). Because of this, PiX is the smallest and shortest character in the DDR series. *PiX can be unlocked on DDR Dance Wars once the player has invited 10 friends to play DDR Dance Wars, as part of the first invite bonus set. The invite bonus sets will cycle on a random date. *PiX is represented by this emoticon: !⌒( 'ω')⌒!, where the !'s (exclamation marks) represent the PiX's ears, the ⌒'s (inverted U's) the hammerhead-like shape of the PiX's head, and the ( 'ω') the PiX's face. *London EVOLVED, one of the boss songs in DDR II, is based off of the BGM for the がんばれPiX キラキラ道中 minigame. *The PiX's cut-in patterns are different from DDR X2 AC and DDR X2 CS. X2 AC's Pattern A cut-in is X2 CS's Pattern C cut-in, X2 AC's Pattern B as X2 CS's Pattern A, and X2 AC's Pattern C as X2 CS's Pattern B. *As with all other non-human characters (including DDR HOTTEST PARTY series character Rena), PiX was removed as a playable character in DDR 2013. Gallery PiX - CG Art Image - DanceDanceRevolution X2.gif|PiX in DDR X2. PiX Cut-in 1.png|Cut-in 1 (green PiX). PiX Cut-in 2.png|Cut-in 2 (green PiX). PiX Cut-in 3.png|Cut-in 3 (green PiX). Category:Characters Category:Non-Human Characters Category:Unknown origin Category:DDR SuperNOVA Category:DDR X Category:DDR X2 Category:DDR X3 Category:DDR Dance Wars